Field of the Invention
The technology of the present disclosure relates to transparent conductive laminates used for projected capacitance touch panels, touch panels having a transparent conductive laminate, and display devices having a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Projected capacitance touch panels include a plurality of drive electrodes extending in an X direction and a plurality of sensing electrodes extending in a Y direction perpendicular to the X direction, which are disposed with a transparent dielectric layer interposed therebetween. An electrostatic capacitance between the drive electrode and the sensing electrode which face each other decreases when a finger or the like touches an operating surface of the touch panel. Accordingly, whether there is decrease in the electrostatic capacitance between each of the drive electrodes and each of the sensing electrodes that faces the corresponding one of the drive electrodes is detected for each of the sensing electrodes to detect an operating position on the operating surface.
In a plane in which the drive electrodes are located, wirings that extend from a plurality of drive electrodes are disposed in the region outside the drive electrodes and connected to the drive circuit that supplies signals to each of the drive electrodes. Further, in a plane in which the sensing electrodes are located, wirings that extend from a plurality of sensing electrodes are disposed in the region outside the sensing electrodes and connected to the sensing circuit that receives signals from each of the sensing electrodes (for example, see PTL 1).
PTL 1: JP-A-2012-230471